Tell Me What I Wanna Hear
by meveryrandom
Summary: Mello hears that Matt has a crush on him and decides to seduce his best friend to confirm the rumor. Hardcore Yaoi Lemon MelloXMatt ONESHOT! :D


**_Omg! First DeathNote EVEH on !_**

**_Note this is not my first deathnote fanfiction ever, I have done many before but never posted._**

**_This is a oneshot me and my friend (My Lawliet also known as Demyx44Sora and Spazzingpony on DA)_**

**_did over IM :) decided to clean it up and post it ^_^_**

**_Mello played by me! And the sex scene was writen all by yours truley ;D (lol cuz L is Allergic to sex scenes XD)_**

**_I dunno why but I just made Mello SUPER KINKY in this one o.o_**

**_maybe i was in a kinky mood ._**

**_ANYWAY ENJOY! /_**

* * *

Matt was on the floor playing video games one evening and Mello was on the bed reading. Just two friends casually hanging out. Although something was on Mellos mind that had been bothering him. All day. He looked back to Matt _'its seems like I can't look at him the same__...__'_ Mello sighed shutting his book out of boredom.

Matt was playing his game focused on a boss when Mello got a naughty idea, caused by bored obviously. The blonde slipped off the bed and got down sitting on his knees behind Matt. His legs folded on either side of Matts hips as he sat close then snaked his arms around the boys' waist with a teasing mew, leaning in and licked his ear whispering "I know your secret..."

Matt's eyes widened and he blushed lightly "w-what secret...?"

"Put down the controller..." Mello purred tugging at its cord.

"o-ok..." he said pausing his game and setting down the controller.

The moment he did Mello ran the tip of his tongue up Matts neck, teasing and playing with him "Linda told me how u have a crush on me."

The boys blush deepened "w-what? How did she know?"

"How did she know?" He smirked "As in she was right?"

Matts eyes widened "n-no! I meant-where did she get that idea? I-I don't have a crush on you…" he laughed meekly trying to hide his secret.

"Give it up Matt, I know about your crush." he teased, nibbling at his neck "do you fantasize about me at night? Do you pleasure yourself to my name?" he smirked, Mello had the dirtiest mind, and he was going to use it to get Matt to confess.

"Hm...n-no..." he blushed another shade deeper.

"your stuttering Matt, it must be true." he smirked sliding his hand up Matts shirt to his chest "do you touch yourself in the shower pretending it me?"

Matt moaned lightly "n-no..." he tried ignoring his touches, but it wasn't working.

Mello moaned on his skin, finger tips brushing lightly over his nipple "do you stare at me, wishing u could touch me..?"

Matt gasped "n...no...you're my best friend...why would I think that..."

"Because you wanna do dirty things to your best friend." Mello whispered

_'Y-yes__..__.'_ Matt thought then bit his lip "n-no I don't..." he said bashfully.

"Don't you wanna touch me Matt? You wanna do such nasty things to me..." he purred pulling him back into his lap as Mello leaned back again the bed. One arm restraining Matts torso, the other hand slipped down between Matts criss-crossed legs and rubbed the jeans.

Matt's eyes widened when he felt Mellos hand "hm…!" he bit back a moan.

"You wanna touch me here don't you?" he rubbed harder "or even better..." he leaned down and whispered "put your mouth there."

Matt blushed deeply and moaned quietly through his breath "nh...y-yes..."

"What? You do want your mouth there?" he smirked, hearing Matts soft confession.

His eyes widened "n-no...I said no."

Mello smirked sharply "You said yes." he un-did his jeans and rubbed rougher with a moan "hm...I bet you want your mouth aaaall over my body." he moaned the words.

Mello moaned feeling the temptation grow "hm...Yes..."

"You're admitting now...do you wanna touch me matt?" he licked his neck getting his way now. Rubbing his nipples and slipping his hand into Matts boxers he stroking him with a sexy moan. "Ah put your hands all over my body?"

Matt moaned to the pleasure giving in "Y-yes..."

"Do you want inside me matt?" he purred stroking him roughly now.

"Hm...I want you mello..." he moaned biting his lip, closing his eyes with dirty thoughts.

"Want deep inside me?" the blonde continued to tease before gripping him.

He gasped from the grip "Y-Yes..!"

"How bad do you want me?" Mello started to pump.

"R-really bad...!" he moaned louder, voice rising.

"You're so hard right now." he teased pumping harder

"Hm...M-Mello...!"

Mello swiftly removed his hand and pushed matt onto the floor, topping him and pinning his hands above his head "how many times have u fantasized about this?" he smirked pushing his knee into Matts hard on.

"N-nh…! S-so many times..." Matt weakly confessed.

Mello smirked, getting a thrill from the line "_so many times"_."You've pleasured yourself to my name haven't you? Touched yourself in the shower?" he wanted more confessions, it was feeding his temptation. The frisky tease started grinding his body roughly against Matt, panting hotly with a sexy expression to top it off. He was going to tease him, because he was loving this.

Matt moaned arching his hips into Mellos "Y-yes...!" if confessions were what gave him more attention from this sexy blonde then he'd say yes all night.

Mello moaned loudly, his velvet voice having a sexy ring to it "Hm Matt..! Tell me what you'd do you me." he teased more rubbing his whole body against Matt, growing hard from their arousals grinding together.

"Hm...Mello...!" he moaned biting his lip "I'd treat you so right, and take you so hard! I'd give you the best damn night of your life!" he wanted this! He wanted this!

"Ah Matt..." Mello moaned then smirked "you're so dirty..." he tossed off his own shirt then pinned Matts hands down by his hips then slid down his body, tongue dipping into the red heads jeans.

"Nh...Mello...m-more..." he moaned feeling his slick tongue on his skin.

"More?" he purred then slipped down Matts jeans and boxers, licking up and down his length with a hot moan while holding the boys wrists to his hips.

"Oh Mello yes..!" he moaned loudly, arching for more.

Mello moaned taking him in his mouth and sucking roughly on him. Matt gasped _'oh...that feels so good...'_ he thought as Mello swirled his tongue playing with matt before swallowing and pulling up "That feel good?" he moaned panting lightly.

Matt moaned, eyes glazed over "Yes…"

"I can be dirty too Matt." he purred before letting go of his wrists and grinding again him again "Nha! Touch me matt!" he moaned

Matt moaned, now was his chance, so he pushed mello onto the ground and topped him with a groan, moving feverishly.

Mello smirked from the dominance "someone is really eager." he moaned seductively. _'Matt must be so hard and needy.'_

"S-so...you want it too...!" he grinding a little rougher sliding his hand up Mellos body.

"Don't hold back Matt." he smirked before he bucked his hips roughly into Matt's arousal with a groan "be rough with me!"

Matt couldn't take holding back any longer and attacked Mellos neck grinding rougher. Mello threw his head back, grinding back feverishly "have your way with me Matt! Ah please!" he wanted to see what Matt really wanted to do to him, what went on in his dirty little mind and what really would he do if he got the chance to take mello. Would he go all the way?

Matt pulled off mello pants and tossed them aside grinding rougher, nibbling at Mellos slender neck _'this feels so good!'_. The blonde moaned loudly, lifting his legs and slamming his hips against Matt, grinding skin to skin Mello tore off the boys shirt. "Have your way with me." He repeated with a purr, as if challenging him.

Matt nodded and lifted Mellos thigh, hand sliding sensually down his skin he traced the boys entrance before slowly pushing in two digits. Mello gasped feeling the digits enter him "A-ah!" Matt groaned as his tightness pushing them deeper. Curling his fingers and scissoring him, looking for that special spot.

Mello shuddered digging his nails in his shoulders "a-ah Matt..! Deeper!"

"N-nh..." he groaned pushing deeper until he brushed pass his sweet spot, causing mello to throw back his head crying in pleasure "there!"

Matt pushed deeper into the spot "here?" he teased with a smirk.

Mello gripped his shoulders "oh god Matt…yes!" he moaned loudly.

Matt groaned pushing that nerve again, memorizing its location before pulling out the digits and positioning himself holding Mellos hips.

Mello groaned looking up at Matt with seductive eyes, reaching up he gripped his red hair and moaned again loudly "nh...take me hard!"

Matt nodded with a groan and thrusted it. Mello cried out muscles tightening and Matt groaned again this time louder "a-ah! Mello!" he gasped started to move, pushing deeper "y-you're…s-so tight..!" he panted still moving.

Mello dug his nails into Matts skin, moving his hips and trying to adjust. Moaning loudly and wantonly he latched his legs to his lovers' waist. "N-nh! Ah! M-more!" he begged enjoying the hot pleasure. Matt nodded and bit his lip, giving the boy what he begged for and thrusting in farther, now moving with a steady rhythm and panting heavily. Mello felt the air grow heavy as their hot wet bodies moved together in feverish thrusts and rough grinding. "H-Harder Matt!" the blonde begged again and the redhead obeyed. Going harder, going deeper, thrusting eagerly into mello until finally he struck that spot that made mello cry out, screaming "there!" once more. Matt repeatedly thrusted into the spot, making the blonde whine and scream and damn did it sound good. Both heavily panting and still eager for each other Matt then gripped Mello throbbing length and pumped him eagerly. Growing faster until his pumps matched rhythm, with his thrusts.

"O-Oh god matt!" Mello cried feeling his limit rise "Matt! Matt!"

"Mello yes! Scream my name!" cried the blonde, it's what he had been dreaming of.

Mello obeyed this time "Matt! Matt! You feel so good!" he cried then for a finally move Matt pulled out almost all the way and slammed in, striking the nerve head on and Mello climaxed with a pure scream of ecstasy. Matt groaned climaxing deeper into the boys sweat covered body. Thrusting lightly to ride out his climax before gently pulling out and laying by the panting blonde.

Mello panted heavily trying to catch his breath. Matt smirked at him "I can't be dirty too."

Mello looked over with a smirk "you sure can be." He rolled onto his side and put a leg over Matts hip, leaning on his chest "hm…now were all dirty. Let's take a shower together." He purred.

Matt smirked, another one of his fantasies "alright." He loved the idea.

"But first…don't you wanna know how Linda knew about your crush?" he smirked.

Matt grew curious "oh yeah, how?"

Mello chuckled "That day at gym. That warm day that it was a swim class. And I was shirtless and wet all over." He smirked "you must have really got a hard on from that image because Linda said she accidently walked into the wrong locker room and caught you pleasuring yourself in the shower, moaning loudly to me name." Mello chuckled.

Matt blushed in embarrassment "I-I couldn't help it…you were so sexy that day…"

Mello chuckled again "Don't feel bad, you traumatized Linda. I loved it." He got up and sat on Matts his, straddling them "now c'mon sexy, let's go take that shower."

* * *

**_Psh! you know dat Mellos a sexy beast! ;D_**

**_Review and Fav is you support kinky Mello!_**

**_And maybe if I get lots of loves I'll post the shower scene!_**

**_*DeathNote yaoi cupcakes for all in celebration of first DN FanFic on !*_**


End file.
